dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Peteparker
Facebook icon Hey Peteparker, whenever you get a chance, can you take a gander at the DC Database:News Template? The Facebook icon isn't showing up correctly. Not sure why. I pretty much just swiped the whole thing from MDP. Here's the link to the icon. If you can do this, I will reward you with pictures of coffee and donuts (once I figure out how that gift thingamajig works). Thanks! --Brian Kurtz 12:21, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Button Icons Hey Peteparker, those button icons are awesome! Oh... I tweaked the DC Staff template slightly because it said "Marvel" in places where it should have read "DC". The button icon however still says Marvel though. Also... if there's room on the edit page, can we also get a button icon somewhere for small script. I actually use that code quite a bit and it would really come in handy rather than typing out all the time. Thanks a lot! --Brian Kurtz 21:43, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Nice. I don't know about the little Earth icon with my stupidly named "Roygbiv666/ Earth Template" thing though. I just made it because I was too lazy to copy/paste for new "Earth-Number" entries. Suggestions on name change/move? Oh yeah, I agree on the small script too. On a bigger note - how do you create these buttons? --Roygbiv666 22:40, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Image 'Subject' Fields I don't foresee a problem with this, unless there is some autocategorization based on the subject field that won't be valid afterwards because some pagenames haven't been set up for the "new" name (ex. if the current subject is "Dogman (Earth-D)", it autocategorizes it to "Category:Dogman (Earth-D)/Images", then you 'correct' it to "Bob Pup (Earth-D)" and there isn't a "Category:Bob Pup (Earth-D)"). Roygbiv666 12:43, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Pete - I started a page for bot discussions/suggestions/etc. here. I know we should probably use the Forums, but I rarely check them. Roygbiv666 12:05, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Image Tag I made a little template to stick in Image Templates, called Template:FairJust. What do you think - does it make sense in terms of usage and that sort of thing? I used it in Image:Power Boy 001.jpg. :Roygbiv666 04:31, 23 March 2008 (UTC) "Bad" titles? Is there a way to delete these "Bad" titles? Specifically dcdatabase:Spoilers and marveldatabase:Plagiarism. This would be awesomely appreciated. Thanks! --Brian Kurtz 00:12, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Main Page design Hey Nate, Gotta say, I'm liking the new "Main Page" layout. Takes a second to get used to, but I think it looks pretty schweet! That being said, you think it might be a good idea to mebbe shift the Random Image section to the right? The only reason I say is because there's this looooooooong blank space beneath the News section. If not, certainly no biggie. Also, is there still a chance of doing away with that weird plagiarism link on the uncategorized pages page? That thing just annoys me like a cankor. Oh... I answered your other comments on my talk page. Thanks again. Cheers! --Brian Kurtz 16:03, 26 June 2008 (UTC)